


In a World Full of Colors

by ThatHotStuff



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Coffee Shops, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Love at First Sight, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29440359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatHotStuff/pseuds/ThatHotStuff
Summary: It is said that you will only be able to see the world in black and white nuances... until the moment when you touch your soulmate for the first time. That touch will release oxytocin, dopamine, and serotonin - the hormones responsible for love – in your brain and the world will then explode into a different array of beautiful colors. The phenomenon is said to be one of the most memorable moments to ever happen in your life. It will be a memory that you’ll forever cherish in your heart.And oh, how Sykkuno hoped that was true. He wanted to experience life with bright, beautiful colors too.
Relationships: Corpse Husband & Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 290
Collections: Server Event: Valentines 2021





	1. Chapter 1.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Syphus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syphus/gifts).



> Thank you so much to the legendary Petra4President for being the beta for this fic and hyping me up. It really helped me out more, than you'll ever know.
> 
> This is my entry for the Corpsekkuno Valentine fic event, and I couldn't be more proud of getting to gift it to the amazing Syphus <3
> 
> With that said, I hope you guys enjoy :))

The scent of freshly brewed coffee filled Sykkuno’s nostrils and he took in a deep breath, embracing it with a smile. He looked around the room adorned with wooden tables, some of them which had abandoned porcelain plates and mugs littering their surface. Sykkuno let out a deep sigh as his eyes briefly fluttered close. The shift had only just started, but Saturdays were always the busiest and it really showed.

From the counter, Sykkuno briefly met the eyes of his co-worker Rae; she offered him a bright smile which he shyly returned. Rae had been the one to train Sykkuno for the barista job when he had first applied. She had been incredibly patient and encouraging through the whole process, despite Sykkuno’s self-conscious stuttering and occasional clumsiness around customers. Though he still wasn’t entirely confident with his customer interactions just yet, still making minor mistakes here and there, Rae always managed to reassure Sykkuno that he was doing a good job. Even when he wasn’t able to see it himself.

The familiar ringing of the entrance bell alerted Sykkuno that a new customer had just entered. He perked his head up to offer his best customer service smile. However, Sykkuno’s face completely dropped and instead turned into a wide-eyed gawk when he caught sight of the figure standing in the door’s entrance.

The guy was unconsciously brushing his foot against his right leg as his eyes scanned the shop closely. His dark, curly hair shone under the lights of the coffee joint. A strand of unruly hair kept falling in front of the man’s eye, causing him to tilt his head a little to reveal a sharp jawline. His hands were deeply burrowed in his dim hoodie, which provided him with an aura of mystery. Sykkuno was far too captivated by the fascinating look of this ominous man that he didn’t even feel the warm blush that had spread onto his face.

Sykkuno was only snapped out of his trance when the intriguing stranger caught his stare. The intense gaze in those grave orbs immediately caused Sykkuno’s heart to leap into his throat. The moment was cut all too short as the stranger hastily tore his eyes away from Sykkuno to focus on his worn-out sneakers instead. The action had Sykkuno feeling as though someone had just poured a bucket of ice water on him.

It was only when the dark figure had made his way to the counter that Sykkuno noticed the customer wasn’t alone. Next to the guy was another man that Sykkuno assumed to be his friend. Sykkuno felt a small flush make its way to his cheeks; he must’ve been so mesmerized by the mysterious stranger that he had failed to notice the person with him. The other guy was also wearing similar gothic attire consisting of a pair of shadowy jeans and a matching t-shirt with some band name on it that Sykkuno didn’t recognize. The friend had long dull hair some of which had been dyed a lighter shade of grey – or it probably was a specific color. Sykkuno just wasn’t able to see it.

‘’Hello! Welcome to Little Local, what can I do for you guys today? ‘’ Rae had also caught sight of the two people waiting at the counter and greeted them with her usual cheerful chirping. She was wearing her bright customer-smile as always and didn’t seem to have any idea of her co-worker’s fascination with the two new customers – or, more accurately, one special customer. 

But maybe that was a good thing. Sykkuno wouldn’t have heard the end of it from Rae if she had figured it out after all.

‘’I’ll have a large caramel macchiato, and my friend would like… ‘’ It wasn’t the mysterious stranger who was speaking but rather, it was his friend. Sykkuno didn’t know why it made his stomach drop in sudden disappointment.

Sykkuno leaned forward with a glint clear in his eyes now that it was the stranger’s turn to order. However, to the barista’s surprise, the guy didn’t say one word. Instead, he pointed to a specific item on the menu. Sykkuno raised an eyebrow but didn’t question it. 

The man shared a look with his friend, who seemed to catch on immediately and spoke up: ‘’…An iced latte with almond milk, small. Thank you. ‘’

‘’That’s all? Then it’ll be $12! ‘’ Rae announced to which the pair nodded. The curly-haired man stepped forward to pay with his credit card but was pulled back by his friend. He quirked an eyebrow and took another step forward hesitantly. However, his friend had already reached out his hand and swiped his own card over the credit card terminal. The action made the stranger frown, as he was clearly feeling guilty about his friend paying. However soon enough, his face softened and he offered a small smile in gratitude. It immediately had Sykkuno’s knees growing weak. The other simply shook his head, as if to emphasize that it wasn’t a big deal at all.

‘’Your order will be ready in a minute!‘’ Rae nodded to signal that the payment had gone through and quickly turned on her heels to prepare the coffee. The two customers seemed to fall into a relaxed small-talk, which was being drowned out by the music being played overhead on the shop’s speakers. Sykkuno sighed in defeat as he began to accept that he would probably never get to hear the stranger’s voice. He lazily grabbed the cloth and sanitizer from the table in front of him and continued on to yet another table.

His head perked up once again when Rae later handed the pair their order wishing them a nice day. Sykkuno’s eyes instantly traveled to the counter where the duo already had begun making their way to the exit… which meant they had to pass Sykkuno on the way out. Oh Jesus!

The barista immediately averted his eyes to the table in front of him. All of a sudden, he had become very invested in his task of cleaning the surface. Sykkuno must have looked somewhat suspicious though... because as the pair passed him, the mystery man had been hesitating in his step and raised a delicate eyebrow at the barista’s frame. Maybe because of the overdramatic way Sykkuno had been leaning over the table. Maybe because of the simple fact that he had been cleaning the same spot for 8 minutes now. Sykkuno had never been more grateful to have his back turned to someone. He already knew he was blushing like a mad man and would definitely not have been able to hide it.

However, it was also during times like this Sykkuno truly despised the fact he wasn’t able to see colors. He wished to be able to witness the varieties of color in this stranger’s eyes. That it wasn’t just the same drained matte grey like everyone else had, as though all joy had been sucked out of them.

As Sykkuno made his way around the table to clean the other side of the surface, he failed to notice the table leg in front of him. He stumbled over it with a choked yelp, closing his eyes to prepare for the inevitable embarrassing fall. However, instead of the hard floor, Sykkuno felt a strong grip tugging on his arm. He opened his eyes to meet the person, who had managed to catch him but... Sykkuno was greeted with an endless splash of different colors and shades. He let out a surprised gasp, as his brain struggled to take in all the new pigments around him.

That was when he finally locked eyes with the person who had caught him. And it was none other than the ‘’mystery ice latte guy.’’ Sykkuno could finally make out his true eye color - a mild mocha shade. His face was wearing a shocked expression, as he stood completely frozen on the spot. Sykkuno couldn’t really blame him though; he himself probably looked just as surprised.

However, the barista’s brain was finally beginning to catch up on the events that had just occurred. A thought crossed his mind, and it caused Sykkuno’s heart to beat rapidly in his chest. His eyes widened at the realization. B-But this meant that…

‘’Oh, uhhh- I- y-you’re… ‘’ My soulmate, he wanted to say but found himself too flustered to actually finish the sentence.

The reality of the situation was also beginning to dawn on the guy, whose eyes were now darting briskly around the shop. The strong tenseness in the man’s body caused him to shake subtly. That was when the stranger abruptly pulled away from Sykkuno as if he’d been struck by an electric fence. The harsh move made Sykkuno’s stomach tighten painfully, as he stared wide-eyed at his soulmate with a look of utter confusion.

Sykkuno hadn’t noticed the piercing silence that had fallen over the coffee shop in the meantime. The drilling stares from customers and co-workers alike, who had entirely abandoned whatever they had been occupied with just seconds ago. They had gotten the whole shop’s attention. Sykkuno gulped and tugged on the hem of his collar. He’s never felt very comfortable being in the spotlight. He was just about to apologize to the mocha-eyed guy, who had seemed to have slowly recovered from the shock. However, before Sykkuno was even able to get a word out, the stranger had already gone into a full-blown sprint towards the door.

Sykkuno watched in a mixture of shock and misery as the man ripped open the door and ran down the small street, far out of sight. The world began to disappear around Sykkuno, finding himself falling into a pitch-black hole of emptiness. The endless beautiful colors that had surrounded him just seconds ago now all seemed pale and lifeless. A gentle hand shaking his shoulder pulled Sykkuno back to the painful reality he found himself in. It felt as though, someone had brutally shredded his heart to pieces with a knife.

‘’Are you okay Sykkuno? What happened? ‘’ Even Rae’s voice was filled with a rare melancholic tone that he’d never heard before. The knife made a painful twist in his heart again. When Sykkuno opened his mouth to speak, he couldn’t even recognize his own voice.

‘’I just met my soulmate… Oh, Jesus, I-I think I need a minute… ‘’ He managed to croak out, even though his throat felt like it had been tied into several painful knots. Sykkuno offered Rae an apologetic look before lightly brushing past her. 

With hurried steps, he continued to walk past the dumbfounded people and into the staff room. He didn’t stop walking until he finally made it inside the bathroom located at the back of the room. Everything around him had begun spinning lightly and it made him even more nauseous. Just when he’d made sure the door was locked, Sykkuno instantly collapsed on the floor. He pulled his knees up to his chest and hid his face in his hands. Sykkuno finally allowed a few choked sobs to escape his lips.

He couldn’t believe it. He had just found his soulmate and yet, the world seemed more drained of color than ever before.


	2. Chapter 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to the legendary Petra4President for being the beta for this fic and hyping me up. It really helped me out more, than you'll ever know.
> 
> This is my entry for the Corpsekkuno Valentine fic event, and I couldn't be more proud of getting to gift it to the amazing Syphus <3
> 
> With that said, I hope you guys enjoy :))

Corpse’s heart was beating rapidly against his chest and he had to stop in order to catch his breath. His eyes darted around the street but there was no sign of Dave. Fucking hell. Corpse’s foot collided with the nearby trash can in a harsh kick.

He took his phone out ready to yell-text Dave to get the hell back. It didn’t last long before Corpse realized it was impossible to type out anything with his madly shaking fingers. He let out a sigh of defeat and buried his phone back in his pocket. ‘What the hell am I supposed to do now?’ Corpse thought, running a hand through his still damp hair.

A headache was beginning to form in his brain from the sudden burst of colors around him and Corpse felt like a hammer was repeatedly drumming against his skull. His eyes were still adjusting to the sudden array of colors surrounding him. Each bright color appeared blinding... even through his half-shut eyes.

Corpse massaged his temples and tried to concentrate on his breathing. He had to get his shit together. He just fucking ran from his soulmate. The irrationality of his anxiety began to wear off and reality was crushing Corpse’s chest; it hit him like a train crashing into his body at full force.

Corpse’s lungs were tied into a mess of knots, threatening to strangle him until he fell unconscious. The image of his soulmate’s broken face and glassy eyes burned its way into his memory. And it was truly tormenting him. Corpse had fucked up for good. He needed to make up for it somehow.

Corpse took in a deep breath to clear his racing thoughts. He needed some kind of plan. A plan that could explain his reaction he had back at the shop. A plan that, hopefully, would make his soulmate forgive him. The raven’s head perked up at the sound of laughter from the fence next to him. Corpse raised an eyebrow and looked for the source of the noise.

The sound had come from the park behind the fence. On a blanket laid a couple sending each other lovey-dovey glances as they ate from the take-out boxes in their hands. The girl had picked up what Corpse assumed was a dumpling with her chopsticks and placed it in front of the guy’s face. The guy slowly leaned forward to take a bite, not once breaking the all-consuming eye contact that had emerged between them. They both wore those cliché love-sick smiles on their faces. It was clear to see that they were the center of their own little love-universe right now. It made Corpse’s stomach drop. A painful reminder of the once in a lifetime opportunity he just completely had blown.

However, as he continued to stare miserably at the affectionate couple, an idea began to form in his mind. A small smile formed on Corpse’s lips as he began to walk back towards the coffee shop with hurried steps. He might be able to offer his soulmate at least some color in this plain world after all.

That even though he might be a broken crayon, he was still a color after all.


	3. Chapter 3.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to the legendary Petra4President for being the beta for this fic and hyping me up. It really helped me out more, than you'll ever know.
> 
> This is my entry for the Corpsekkuno Valentine fic event, and I couldn't be more proud of getting to gift it to the amazing Syphus <3
> 
> With that said, I hope you guys enjoy :))

Time seemed to pass by in a messy blur. After the continuous banging on the stall door – and yelling out some minor threats – Sykkuno finally unlocked the door for Rae. Her face immediately softened from the heartbroken expression playing on Sykkuno’s features, and she lunged forward to lock him in a tight embrace. Sykkuno buried his face in her shoulder as he let out another fit of croaky tearless sobs. Rae stroked her friend’s hair comfortingly while murmuring ‘I’m gonna kill him Sykkuno. I’ll hunt him down,’ under her breath.

They stayed like this for a while. None of them bothered to break the heavy silence, instead, enjoying the comfort of each other’s presence and touch. Another 15 minutes passed by with the two sitting slouched down on the cold bathroom floor in the warm embrace. However, it was only a matter of time before Rae pulled away half-heartedly, not satisfied about having to leave Sykkuno like this.

‘’I really need to get back to the shop... I left the counter empty. You can just stay here for as long as you need, okay?‘’ Sykkuno never thought he’d ever heard Rae speak in such a soft tone before. She gently squeezed his arm in reassurance and offered him a small smile before getting up from the bathroom floor. Sykkuno ran a hand through his hair as he looked back upon her. He offered her a tired tug of his lips in gratitude.

However, as Rae turned around to unlock the door, Sykkuno had also raised himself from his spot from the ground. He brushed the dust off his jeans as if the gesture would make him seem at least a little less miserable. Unfortunately, the dark circles that had emerged underneath his eyes, as well as his slouched, gloomy demeanor, was already a dead giveaway. Rae furrowed her eyebrows and immediately blocked the doorway.

‘’What are you doing?‘’ Rae asked, the suspicious clear in her tone. She crossed her arms, awaiting an answer.

‘’I-I’m coming out to help you… I-It’s the busiest time of day and you shouldn’t do everything by yourself anyways. It’s my shift too…‘’ Rae brought out a hand to stop Sykkuno from passing by. Sykkuno raised an eyebrow at her but didn’t make any effort to move just yet. He knew better than to pick a fight with Rae. That girl could be really scary when she wanted to be.

‘’No, you’re staying here until you’re feeling better Sykkuno! ‘’ She raised a finger to emphasize the seriousness in her statement. It reminded him of a mother scolding her child. Her expression quickly softened once more though as she looked into Sykkuno’s still puffy eyes.

‘’We can’t have you stand behind the counter crying into the customers' mugs anyway.‘’ She stuck out her tongue jokingly and gently patted Sykkuno’s shoulder again to reassure him that everything was going to be okay. Sykkuno offered her a small smile in return. His chest tightened a little and he felt bad that he didn’t even have the remaining energy to laugh at Rae’s joke.

Sykkuno continued to insist that he was able to work his shift though. Rae furrowed her eyebrows, a worried flicker passed through her eyes as if to ask if he was sure. When she was only met with yet another solid nod from Sykkuno, she sighed and stepped back from her spot in the doorway.

‘’I can’t stop you, I guess. But if I ever see that guy walk in here again, he will get injured okay?‘’ Sykkuno felt himself shiver at the sincerity behind Rae’s words. The barista almost hoped that the guy would never visit the shop again for his own sake. Almost.

Rae was thoughtful enough to let Sykkuno stay in the background for the rest of the shift. It was probably for the best, Sykkuno thought. The barista didn’t know what he’d do with himself if he suddenly broke into tears again while serving the customers. Instead, he got time to pass by retrieving and refilling the ingredients as well as finishing several orders for the patrons.

When the clock finally hit 4 PM, Sykkuno found himself drooping over the counter completely exhausted. Rae had already offered to drive him home and keep him company in case he needed it. Sykkuno had simply shaken his head and assured her that he would be fine. He gave her the most convincing smile he could manage in his drained state. To be honest, all he really wanted to do right now was flop down on his couch, watch a terrible rom-com on Netflix while drowning his sorrows in ice cream and cuddles from Bimbus. Just completely forget that this day had ever happened. Rae seemed skeptical of letting him go but respected his choice. Instead, she provided him with another suffocating hug before he made his way out to the back door. He shyly offered one last wave in the doorway before letting it close with a soft thud.

Once outside, Sykkuno took in a deep breath of fresh air. He slowly began dragging his feet towards the street. His head hung low and the only thing he could make out through his glazed eyes were the grey, cracked tiles underneath his feet. They appeared just as broken and miserable as he felt. That was when Sykkuno noticed a shadow creeping up behind him.

‘’S-Sykkuno, r-right? ‘’ Sykkuno jumped at the sound of a strangled, raspy voice. He sharply turned around to face the offender that turned out to not be an offender at all.

Sykkuno’s eyes widened in recognition at the soft mocha eyes staring at him. His hand clasped itself in front of his mouth to choke the small squeak of surprise. The deep affection and warmth in those brown orbs instantly caused a blush to creep onto Sykkuno’s cheeks.

‘’Sorry, uhm… I… ‘’ All the color suddenly drained from the raven’s face as the words seemed to be stuck in his throat. The rest of what he wanted to say only came out as hoarse whimpers. The guy’s mouth continued to open and close as if trying to force out a sentence but to no avail.

The barista didn’t fail to notice the way his soulmate’s eyes were already darting around the alley, refusing to stay on Sykkuno. When they finally seemed to land on the end of the street, Sykkuno felt his stomach drop. With a shaky hand, he reached out to gently take hold of the raven’s arm.

This caused the man to freeze entirely, and his eyes fell onto Sykkuno in a mixture of panic and confusion. As the dilated pupils lingered on the brunette’s face, his rapid breathing appeared to slow down ever so slightly. Realizing the effect of his touch, Sykkuno tenderly continued to caress the man’s arm with more care he’d ever exhibited before. The action reminded him of comforting an injured animal. The way the raven leaned into the touch, longing for the affection, but also seemed ready to flee at any moment, afraid of the potential threat.

After what felt like an endless, piercing silence, the other man finally let out a calm sigh. From his pocket, he fished up a small note and handed it shyly to Sykkuno. His eyes refused to meet Sykkuno and were instead plastered to his own feet. The sight was heartbreaking and it made the knot in the barista’s stomach unbearable. Hesitantly, he took the note and opened it.

Hello Sykkuno (fuck, I hope I got your name right),

You have no idea how sorry I am for running from you like that. I’m really sorry if I caused you a lot of pain. You’re the last person in this world I’d ever want to hurt. I also understand if you don’t want to ever see my fucking face again. But before you do that, please let me explain…  
What you don’t know about me is that I suffer from bad anxiety which manifests itself in me by selective mutism. When I am in stressful situations, not that you’re stressful fuck- I messed that phrase up, I lose my voice.

If you want to give me the chance to make up for it, not that you should feel pressured to, I would fucking hate my guts too. Shit, what I meant to ask was... maybe you want to go hang out at the park together? It’s not too far from here and I brought some stuff so you won’t get cold or hungry or whatever, I don’t know.

\- Corpse :)

The ma- Corpse took a hesitant step back and reached out to something lying on a nearby container. Sykkuno narrowed his eyes, wondering what it could possibly be. A shy smile snuck its way onto the raven’s lips. He reached out his hands to properly show Sykkuno what he was actually carrying. Sykkuno instantly took in the sloppy, black chipped nail polish adorning his soulmate’s nails. He also didn’t fail to notice the mesmerizing steel gothic jewelry rings decorating the man’s fingers. The sight had Sykkuno’s knees weaken a little and he could barely resist the urge to cover his flustered face.

In his arms, Sykkuno was able to detect three items: A blanket, a container, and a pair of AirPods. The blanket looked super soft and Sykkuno immediately felt the desire to wrap himself in it. He hadn’t even realized how cold it was outside until now. The blanket was decorated with a bunch of cute cats on it and it made Sykkuno smile. Corpse could look so intimidating at first glance, but it was the small things like this that had Sykkuno realize how much of a kind and sensitive guy Corpse truly was. On top of the blanket was a container, Sykkuno quickly identified it as an ice cream container. The logo was easy to recognize; it was from the local ice cream shop and even one of his favorite flavors of chocolate ice cream with big chunks of Oreo cookies. His mouth had already begun to water at the memory of the delicious taste.

Sykkuno felt himself tear up at all the work this person, who had only been a stranger mere hours ago, had gone through to do something special for Sykkuno. And the man’s name was Corpse, his soulmate. His soulmate, who was now standing here in front of Sykkuno with a blanket, ice cream, and AirPods to make it up to him again. Because he wanted to spend time with him. The thought had Sykkuno’s heart flutter against his chest rapidly.

Corpse tilted his head giving Sykkuno a questioning glance as if to ask, may I? Sykkuno gave a light nod of his head and Corpse leaned forward to put one of the matte black AirPods in Sykkuno’s ear. As the raven’s chilled fingers brushed his soulmate’s earlobe, he felt a cool shiver run through his whole body. Corpse must’ve noticed as a small tug of his lips was displayed on his face. The action instantly had Sykkuno’s face turn hot and he raised his hand to cover his face in a sad attempt of a defense. Corpse responded by reaching out to gently shove Sykkuno’s hand away from his face and intertwining their fingers.

Sykkuno was staring dumbly at Corpse who couldn’t help but let out an amused croaky laugh. The sound of the raven’s voice had Sykkuno’s face light up like a star, and suddenly, he didn’t seem to care about the embarrassment he had felt only seconds earlier. Together, holding hands, they made their way down the street and over to the park, Corpse carrying the blanket and Sykkuno the ice cream container.

The rest of the night was spent in the park under the mesmerizing lights from the stars above them. In a secluded part of the park, surrounded by billowing trees and freshly bloomed flowers, the pair laid on the ground, wrapped up in the cat-printed blanket. And if the coziness of the blanket hadn’t been enough, they were also laying facing towards each other with their legs and arms intertwined breathing in each other’s scent and body warmth. In their ears, the soft tune of an acoustic guitar was playing lowly. The deep, smooth voice of Elvis Presley suiting the peaceful moment perfectly. The ice cream container had been emptied long ago and was now lying scattered on the ground next to them.

It was on this night that Sykkuno thought he truly felt like he knew what real happiness felt like. And falling into the deep delicate eyes of his soulmate, he thought to himself that Corpse was the most beautiful wave of color to ever happen in what had previously been Sykkuno’s black and white world. 

And there was nothing Sykkuno wanted more right now than to live in color.


End file.
